Stop Ranting!
by NoLongerInUseSorry
Summary: Bella and Edward and Alice and Jasper are all broken up. Edward and Jasper got together and booked it. Now Bella has Alice over and wants to tell her who she loves but Alice won't stop ranting...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Stop Ranting!

"Alice?" Bella asked through the phone.

"Yes Bells?" Alice asked tentativly.

"I have a problem... can you come over?" Bella sighed. Alice swallowed. She could not trust herself around Bella. She had been in love with her since Edward had been. Though Bella had broken up with him a few weeks ago, and Edward had somewhat stolen Jasper...

Alice and Jasper has fallen apart anyway, but Edward and he had still left because it did still hurt to see them. Alice sighed. "Of course Bella i'll be there soon." She said running there. she couldn't refuse Bella, she loved her.

There was still the problem Alice doubted she was gay and She could not See Bella anymore because she was hanging out with the wolves. She arrived there right away and looked up. she knocked on the door.

"Alice! I haven't seen you around lately, don't be a stranger just because Bella and Edward aren't together. She loves you, you know?" Charlie said. Charlie loved Alice too. Like a daughter.

"I know Charlie, I should have visited but we have been off since Jasper and Edward left to live with our Aunt. I'll be around more, i'm sorry."

"Well... alright, come on in Bella is upstairs." He said. Alice walked up the satirs to her room and went in. "Hey Bella." She smiled.

Bella immediatly tackled Alice, unsuccessfully. "Alice! I missed you, why haven't you answered my calls?" she asked. "Ever since grad it's like you guys don't exist except for that once a week phone call!"

"I'm sorry Bella, things have been a little hard since Ed and Jazz took off. It is all my fault too! Can you believe that? Esme and Carlisle try to act like it wasn't but Rosalie has been yelling at me nonstop and Em can't really look at me. Bella it's horrible!" Alice said, dry sobbing. Bella pulled her close.

"It is... my fault and Edward's. We um, well I wanted to tell you why we broke up." Bella sighed. Alice sniffed and pulled away, letting Bella plop on her bed.

"Wha? Uh, okay?" She said frowning.

"Well it's because we weren't inj love with each other. He wanted a cover and I wanted... to get closer to who I did love. He has always loved Jasper, since before I came around. When he saved me from the van we talkewd a while, he said if I wanted to be with him I would always be a distant second to who he actually loved, and at the time I was fine with it."

"After we got closer and I got closer to the family, I found he wasn't the one I loved either. I um, liked someone loved them and it made Edward and I talk and we decided it was not worth it. We don't like being second." Bella sighed.

"So who is it? That you love? Is it Emmett? Oh Rose would kill you? Is it Jacob? That mutt! It's Jacob isn't it?" Alice said hissing a little.

"Alice... it's not either of them, and why are you so mad? jeez Al..."

"I'm sorry Bells, I guess I am just a little jealous. I broke up with Jasper when he did not want to be second anymore and Edward stole him away and now my family hates me and the girl I am in love with is in love with someone else and I get to be the first person she tells! Gah!" Alice huffed and went on ranting about how life sucked and nothing was fair and how love sucked.

"Alice?" Bella said walking over to her, also interrupting her rant. Though Alice didn't stop. "Alice?" She went on to how Jacob stunk and how she should be more careful with her heart. "God damn, ALICE!" Bella yelled.

"What?" She hissed

"I am NOT in love with Jacob." Bella ground out, stepping closer to Alice.

"Then WHO? Is it Emmett? Oh god it's not Carlisle is it? Esme and Carlisle are inseperable and though Emmett thinks with his dick Rosalie would kill you if you tried anything and god damn it I hate love!" She said flying into another rant. This time about how she couldn't stand problems and how living forever was useless without a reason and how Emmett was a manho.

"ALICE! God damng it!"

"What? WHAT? Who the heck are you in love with Bella? Just go on with it." She said, almost dry sobbing.

"You."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you!" she said kissing Alice. Alice felt like screaming, crying, jumping Bella, and asking questions but she just kept kissing her, everything but the jumping could wait for a while. Now that bella loved her she had no intentions of letting her go. Ever.

**A/N:** Yaaay lesbians XD Reviews please~


End file.
